


Discovering a Species

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Lost to the Wolf Inside [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Confrontations, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Humor, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After heading into the Forbidden Forest for a run in wolf form to free yourself of the stress of your new school, you're found by Draco in animagus form and he confronts you about it. But things go a tad bit more flirtatiously than you'd feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering a Species

Shaking off your human skin like a coat, you merged into your animagus form and rolled your hackles as you shook your head, accustoming yourself to the change. Pawing the dirt ground, you snapped your teeth and snarled at the empty air; then launched yourself between the trees with a lupine power in your muscles.

The feel of the wind carding through your coarse fur was soothing and you felt as though it had been an age since you'd breathed fresh air- air that carried with it the musky scent of woodland.

Tossing your head back, a howl burst forth from your lungs and soared up through the trees to the reddening late afternoon sky. Claws tore up the dry ground and ripped small green shrubbery from its roots. 

Your paws pounded the earth as you ran through the mess of thick boughs and crawling roots; then suddenly you met dazzling sunlight and realised that you'd run from the clearing you'd started in, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest - _it's their own fault for naming it something that would appeal to any troublemaker_ \- right back to the edge. Some few yards from where you were, entire body peering out from between the trees, the gamekeeper's hut stood with white smoke furling out of the stone chimney in wisps.

Transfixed for a moment with watching the vague movement behind the window of the hut, your ears pricked and you your head snapped to the left at the sound of a twig cracking. Fixing your yellow eyes on the tall body in front of you, your bared your teeth and growled defensively.

The shape and features of the body took longer for you to process in your lupine mind-set, but you noted blue-grey eyes and platinum blond hair. As well as lean muscles, long limbs, tall stature.

**_Not a threat._ **

He wasn't moving. That unnerved you slightly as you watched him with curiosity alight in your poison yellow irises. You waited for him to make the first move. But none was made and it seemed like a long while before he murmured quietly, "There are no wolves in the Forbidden Forest. Certainly none without a pack."

The wolves meant little to the wolf but your human mind recognised the few words that strained through and you rumbled another low growl as the sharp way he pronounced with emphasis the word _pack_.

"You're not a werewolf," he went on without breaking eye contact. "Skinwalkers are only found in African tribes. So what - are - you?" He punctuated the last sentence with a suspicious drawl.

In answer, you lowered your body to the ground and snarled at him. You didn't like how he looked down at you and spoke with a voice that claimed you.

At this response, he narrowed his eyes.

In a single quick movement, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at you and shouted something your wolf ears couldn't decipher as you lunged at him. But as you both toppled over with you bearing your weight down on his front, you realised with a start that the hands holding him down were human hands: clawless and hairless.

"Y/N?" he gasped, shock marring his features as you looked down at him and uncomfortably shifted your body which was pressed into his.

Opening and closing your mouth like a troubled goldfish, you managed to stammer out, "M-Malfoy! Wh-wh-what brings you, umm, out-out here?"

At that point, he rose an eyebrow and gave you an expression that said _really?_

"I fancied a stroll through the grounds," he replied sarcastically. "But I think the more pressing question is what the fuck are _you_ doing out here!"

"Umm," you started, voice breaking. You could feel every curve of muscle and every angle of bone digging into you, and that was kind of toying with your focus. "Well, the grounds are so beautiful this time of day-"

Draco rolled the two of you over with force so that he was straddling you and looking down into your eyes sternly. His hands were either side of your shoulders and the smell of peppermint and hawthorn was making you slightly delirious.

"You're an animagus," he said matter-of-factly, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "And I'll bet you're unregistered, too."

Narrowing your eyes, you growled underneath him and bared your teeth, wishing for sharp canines.

All he did was smile slyly as his eyes flickered over you and he drank in the image. "So that leaves the question," he continued, "what do I do with you now...?" His throaty voice drew out the words in a sly threat and you twitched beneath his body.

Feeling your wolf rise up, the corner of your lip twitched and you rolled the both of you back over until you were hovering over him and replied in a mock innocent but firm voice, "You're not going to do anything, Draco, because you may be able to reverse my animagus now but you have nothing to protect you from a wolf bite should the mood strike me."

His brow arched. "Is that a threat, Y/L/N?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Perhaps."

"Then," he murmured, lust flooding his eyes as they flickered to your lips, "I invite you. Bite me."

The idea of sinking your teeth into Draco's milky flesh was all kinds of appealing, but you fought down the sudden urge and instead scoffed at him and didn't resist when he rolled you both over again.

"In which case, you can tell me when you became an animagus," he asked conversationally, and as he did, he leant back on his haunches and regarded you with polite curiosity.

Sitting up, you shuffled your weight onto your hands behind you and replied, "When I was in my first year." You didn't expand any more than that because you couldn't stifle the wariness of Draco that had built up inside you, but had answered because you still held a certain level interest for the boy.

He was watching you now with a hint of infatuation and something glinted in his eye like he was holding back on something he wished to say.

"You're unregistered," he went on. "Can't you be put in Azkaban for that?" His expression took on a air of graveness as he said it.

Pressing your lips together, you bent your head down. "Umm, yeah," you admitted. "But I...never mind."

There was a beat of silence before you both looked up at the darkening sky together and mutually agreed to return to the castle. The trek back across the grounds was in conversation as the both of chatted about animagi and how being a wolf has affected you, where you came from and your three best friends back in Bristol, and Draco's family and history of Hogwarts.

At the marble staircase, you glanced at each other and parted on the words, "Well, guess I'll see you around."

When Draco reached the door to the staircase that led to the dungeons, he looked back over his shoulder and couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he watched the goldening sun pour in through the main doors and spill on your hair in glowing streaks.

"Hey, Y/L/N," he called, quite out of control of his own mouth movements. The words 'I'm sorry about what happened in Potions' died in his throat and instead, he said, "At Hogwarts, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix."

He'd said it to push you away, to make sure that nothing happened. To make sure that he wouldn't act on his own interests because that would be _wrong-_

"Guess I'm still a troublemaker here, too," you retorted without missing a beat, flashing him a grin before trotting up the stairs and disappearing around a corner.

* * *

 

Laying in bed that night, Draco couldn't get the image of coarse silvery fur glinting in the afternoon sun and brilliant amber lupus eyes out of his head.

The slippery feel of satin sheets over his bare legs made him shiver n the cool dungeon common room; retrieving his wand from the bedside table, he flicked it and murmured the incantation under his breath to cast a heating charm around the velvet hangings of his four poster.

Blaise grunted something incomprehensible in his sleep and rolled over. The rustle of fabric reminded Draco of the way your robes billowed around your ankles when you walked briskly.

Then he thought of the way your body felt when it was pressed into his; every groove and every dip fitting together two well-worn palms. Letting his lids slip closed, he remembered the wild glint in your Y/E/C eyes as you held you down on the ground and grinned mischievously at him. The image imprinted with brilliant colours on the underside of his eyelids and he wished he would have the chance to feel your body crushed against his again, but knew that he shouldn't.

You were a Gryffindor.

Probably not even a pure-blood.

Certainly a blood-traitor.

And, not to mention, an unregistered animagus.

He could hear his father's disapproval radiating all the way from London.

" _Shit_ ," he swore to the quiet dormitory. Because _he was in love with you_.


End file.
